


Fanfic quotes

by I_eat_stardust



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_stardust/pseuds/I_eat_stardust
Summary: You get no context.I just have several of my favorite quotes from smutThe only context you get is hopefully the fandom if I can remember it





	1. Chapter 1

“I am also really good at giving French kisses on your pénis☆.”

It had been quite the odd revelation for Eijiro when he figured out just how much of an “ass-man” he was.

Yeah, Katsuki had come out with a line of dildos

Anal beads that looked like Grape Juice’s quirk.

This is, without a doubt, the largest penis Ouma has seen in his entire life

Ouma didn’t die by dicking

"Eeew, what kind of pathetic whore thanks someone for giving them dick? Sheesh!"

"I told you it was tiny. Not all of us can be big-tittied, big-dicked sex monsters like you, Gonta! You were made for fucking!"

That stupid accursed 12 inch dildo in his nightstand. They have no reason to bring that up!

Just, suck a dick with more confidence! Christ Shuuichi. Get it together man!

“Dingdingding, thick dick finally gets it right!” 

“I thought we were calling it Operation Get These Wimps To Bang,” 

“You’re all just jealous that I get to lick Bakugou’s tiddies.”

"I'm stronk boy, remember?" 

Wait, can your dick actually get buff? Was that a thing???

"I'm, fwa, pa-uhh, heh?"

Although… water sounds good, gimme some of that sober juice

holy fucking shit those muscles he's so fucking STRONK I need to be impaled on that fuckin’ dick I will ride him into the fucking god damn sunset


	2. Hahahaaa it's just danganronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I like seesaw a bit too much 
> 
> Confession: I want kiyo to seesaw me like he did tenko

“Not gonna lie, I thought you were hiding a disfigurement or somethin’ under there. Turns out you’re just gorgeous. Amami needs to step up his game.”

It makes sex waaaaay too difficult. 

Ouma wouldn’t be shocked if it was a booty call. 

Finally understanding that guys who wear lipstick, and talk in depth about mummified remains, might be hot.

Finally realizing that Shinguuji Korekiyo might not be boring after all.

But only a little bit hot, Kokichi swears.

alternate title: amami the foreplay guy“

Yeah, no offense, but I really didn't wanna deal with your dick breath.” 

Amami came inside me. It fills — pun intended — him with a sense of pride.

He can’t describe the feeling; the only word that comes to his mind is full . Full of cock. How fun .

But, it is his first ‘rodeo’ involving him and Shinguji directly pleasuring each other.

Amami being in the middle of a — for lack of a better phrase — fuck train;

Ewwwww. That’s so gross.

Hey that’s funny! A top leaning switch, pure switch, and bottom leaning switch; what are the odds? 

“If you’re just beating off to us, it isn’t a threesome.”

“Nope, you lost your shot at this cute ass, Amami.”

Okay, that confidence is suuuuper sexy.

But, he didn’t expect them all to be down for fucking and getting fucked.


	3. Its cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I want both Iida and Gonta to crush me between their thighs
> 
> I'm so sorry you can tel who I've been reading fanfiction of. The next chapter will probably be crack fics

Awww I wanted Amami to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

“Oh, but that was actually a lie! I don’t want your attention at all, Amami-chaaaan~” 

“You aren’t gonna finger me with your rings on?” 

“Geez! Trying to slick up a slip-n-slide back there? You don’t need that much lube,” 

Oh, it’s difficult being a pillow prince.

“Sho, stop molesting Mondo and come over here,”

“I assume something came up other than an irresistible need to rape someone?”

“We’re strong and we do right by mice. I’m sorry I was confused.”

"For getting a boner when I saw your dick,"

"You asked everybody if they would fuck minions. Well, joke's on you, you're going to fuck this minion."

"Do you like minions now, Kokichi?"

Or, Kaito wears a flower print condom

“I never said you couldn’t touch me. Jeeze, I’m not a stripper, Momota-chan. How rude.”

“I just didn’t know you liked it so rough. Noooo idea my Momota-chan was so kinky.”

“Oh, and before I forget: the safe word is ‘Harumaki.’”

“--- so now Shirogane-chan has this pictures of that upperclassman, you know, Hagakure-chan? She ironed his hair out and made him look like fucking Shinguuji---- 

“Looks like we have another slut in our class I didn’t know about.”

“Momota-chan has a cute butt.”

“Momota-chan, I didn’t know you were such a freak.”

“How could you not like it? I am a god in the sheets!”

“People usually scream in terror first.”

“We’re in the same boat, dude. And fuck your weird-ass talent, I ain’t afraid of you.”

"Oh boy, Gonta can't wait to see the puppy Kaito told him about!"

yes i am joining the "ouma gets fucked by gonta and passes out" train

Kokichi really wanted to get fucked by Gonta

"Gonta… not understand. Why Kokichi naked? Where is the puppy?"

It looked like Gonta suddenly understood the meaning of life.

"Well, with enough willpower – and lube – we can achieve anything!" 

God, who knew someone this cute had such a huge dick?

Gonta's dick actually made Kokichi's belly bulge.


	4. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm a horrible person.
> 
> Kokichi could step on me and I'd thank him

So did I... My loins are always ready to go!

“Really?! To be so indecent in a public space, you two are preposterous! I expect better from you, Saihara!”

“If you can handle it, cherry boy~.” 

“Wow Kokichi, I knew you were horny but this desperate to fuck yourself on my hairbrush? That’s a whole new level.”  
  
really kinky oumasai do it bitch

Shuichi blows his load into the disaster that is Kokichi Ouma.

Kirishima had turned the sliver haired boy into a dog who’s favorite thing was a man’s milk. 

“I love you so, so much you adorable little twink.”

Kirishima busted his nut into the dog dish

Thankfully, a savior comes in the form of Leon

Instead, he begins to furiously masturbate

“Hanta, you are my sex life.”

"Babe, I'm gonna die of blue balls here. Gimme your fucking dick."

‘Chargebolt. Quirk: electricity. If he discharges over two million volts and then gets fucked into oblivion, it’ll take him even longer to recover the use of his brain.'

Shit. /Titties/. 

Denki slurp up his egg.

"Because I doubt it could fit an entire bus inside my ass like now! Can you just fuck me-"

“Will I have to duct-tape your mouth shut or will you be a good boy and hold back the screaming while you're fucked into oblivion?”

You just lost your virginity in a BDSM rape fantasy scene

"Ugh, the post-sex logistics." 

“There is not a single time I’ve seen you in that stupid ugly costume and not thought about fucking you in it.”

Bakugou’s brain temporarily lost function at the sight of his tied up boyfriend trying to tug at his pants with his mouth.

"Part two: the bottoms strike back!" 

(yes he kept that shit in his backpack, could you blame him considering how horny he and Kirishima are 24/7?) 

Kirishima moaned unintelligibly

There was something very unpleasant and generally wrong about talking about Midoriya while getting finger-fucked, and Kirishima started to squirm in place.

Coming in the Closet


	5. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm highly disappointed in myself

Jokes on him, Usami is the only mascot allowed in the bedroom.

Shuichi’s penis is being revealed.

Curse the both of them for putting education above sex.

It's not taking much for his penis to start waking up either.

“Wow, Shuichi! I didn’t know you could make tasty honey like a bee!”

"Suck my dick pretty thing."

He felt so warm… So loved… and just a little bit horny

“Oh come on, I know you want to see how it is to fuck someone who can get as hard as you.”

“You too, ya fucking oversize vibrator!”

“You’re my fucking boyfriend, not this Pokemon reject.”

“Nishishi. Look at all this precome. Gross.”

the skin of his penis grows

this is just clown sex

So much for no Hanky Panky at work

I Stole Your Heart so now I'm Satisfied

Shuichi Dies on Gonta's Massive Dick ft. Kokichi [Official Music Video]

"You really know how to inspect bodies, don't you Shumai?"

Warm me up, Shumai

“I got Miu to let me borrow this! She said it’d ‘spice up’ our love-making.”  
  
Gently pull back your foreskin. ...

Could Gonta have really had all that stored inside of his testicles?

“Did I figure out I could use it like that when I fingered myself? Yeah.”

“So you wanna fuck the robot, huh?”

“If you say shit like that I’ll blow my load right here and now.”

shuichi still has the plug in and kokichi teases him about it the whole time at the mall while shus just tryna live his life with cum still in his ass

Then, they gay eachother.

Ishimaru gives a little TOO much information about his bathroom escapades

That one fic where tenko tries to be a top and ends up calling you a degenerate three timesSpicing the sex life with anal

Unironic use of the word degenerate during sex

“Bee wax.”

Tenko trying really hard to be a top

In one swift motion Barry sucked a deep breath in and buried his bee head into Shrek’s dick.

“Ya’ like jazz?”

Barry bathed in the cum like it was the best shower he’s ever had

“Kanye West likes fingers in his ass!”

“Let’s bone,”


	6. Jfc I hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djskskskks

“I thought you were cool, yet you don’t show your dick to us like a true bro would do. . . I’m honestly disappointed in you. . .”

“You aren't getting the dick, get over yourself, Shuuichi.”

“I simply hide my thirst better than everyone else.

“Dick is the greatest! I haven’t had a good one in months! Please!!”

“Now he's after my dick,” 

“Wow for someone who’s been having sex lately, you’re terrible at explaining it.”

“Guys, isn't pressuring someone to show their dick when they say no bad?” 

Oh god. Why. Why is this happening? Is no one able to keep it in their pants?!

“Momota-kun, I have every right to complain about this! I miss all the kinky things!”

“And don't worry, Momota-kun. I already saw your dick.”

“Suck a dick, Kiyo. . .”

Said plans not including actual ass-loosening. At least not yet.

Taka needs to loosen the fuck up.

tl;dr I'm Makoto Naegi, sorry that i'm real and writing nsfw fics involving myself and may be confusing people with this meta right now.

he wouldn't really mind if they could never bump uglies

Kiyotaka blinked, seeing dark moist noodles between the rocks and plants on the soil.

dark moist noodles

He recalls their recent theesome with Shinguji


	7. Mostly kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh
> 
> Hate me

four guys, one robot, one bottle of panta ;):

'Sorry, Miu, but I can't come to your little virtual world today because I'm still recovering from being full-on decimated by my robo-boyfriend's massive cock! Maybe next time, slut!'

kiibo jacks off with a phone charger

"Dick," lusted his horny teenage groin.

"Look at you! Kee-boy's hung! Well, that answers that. Guess you had to make it huge to find any traction in that slack, nasty twat of yours."

There is no way in HELL I'm letting that crusty cunt of an inventor do anything to my robot.

"Kee-boy? Wow. More like kill-joy."

"Gimme that dong, Kee-boy."

Did he really imagine becoming a robot escort, even for a second? 

"Ow! Jesus fuckin' Mary and Joseph, don't impregnate my eye, you shitfuck, that hurts!"

“You’re such a slut Fuyuhiko.”

He wants Kuzuryuu’s clothes gone, though

“See, your body is made up of seventy percent of water. And well-I’m thirsty.”

naegi gets his pussy ate while playing love live

Coitus Interruptus

the green haired teen was skewing with his results by fingering the bot


	8. Hee hee

Your name is Izuru Kamukura, and you have a need.

Nagito Komaeda is outside, smoking weed.

“Can’t get soft if I stay made of steel,”

“Would you two stop fucking around and start   
fucking,” 

From first-hand experience, Saihara knew how maddeningly good Kaito was at eating ass;

Piano Sex

Stinky Leg Funny Dance Meme Craze Haha

Sans Undertale: Can He Fucks The Moon?

oh i love these fucked up undertale sex tags

The year is Twentydiabetes, and the moon isn't safe from Nagito Komaeda.

Akane Owari is really horngry.

And so, witness BBC lover Mahiru Koizumi gather up the darkest girls of Hope's Peak, along with some American exchange students, and let's them have their way with her for the next 24 hours, ALL OF it recorded on camera~!

Mahiru Gets BLACKED~!

Gundam Tanaka Finally Puts on a Pair of Underwear

Rip the adventure novel that Hinata and Komaeda low-key bully

the big juicy komaeda Cock


End file.
